Katy Takes Over Tortall!
by Lady Katy
Summary: I take over Tortall! This what happens when i am in a state of random evilness!
1. Default Chapter

No, though I wish I did, I don't own any of these characters. I do own my insanity, though. (yayness!)  
  
Hehehehe. This is my plan to take over Tortall.  
  
Ok. First I have to bring Roger back from the dead. Or (twinkle in eye) I can do this,  
  
Katy: Hey! King Jon?  
  
Jon: Yeah?  
  
Katy: Can I take over Tortall?  
  
Jon: Sure!  
  
Katy: Really?  
  
Jon: Sure!  
  
Katy: Really?  
  
Jon: Sure!  
  
Katy: Really, really?  
  
Jon: No.  
  
Katy: Awww.  
  
Jon: Aww what?  
  
Katy: (scream)(runs off)  
  
Jon: Hahahahahahaha!  
  
Katy: I heard that. I am gonna collect an army of.of.of (thinks for a moment) of mice (computer mice, by the way) and I'm gonna set em on you!  
  
Jon: Only Daine can do that and you aren't Daine!  
  
Katy: What makes you think I'm not?  
  
Jon: Well, considering I am reading over your shoulder-  
  
Katy: You are?  
  
Jon: Yes, I am. Anyway, considering I'm reading over your shoulder -  
  
Katy: You are?  
  
Jon: Your name on this screen thing happens to be Katy, which isn't Daine.  
  
Katy: I guess you're right. But you are getting off topic. All I want is to take over Tortall, stupid.  
  
Jon: Well you can't! Not while I'm in charge!  
  
Katy: Would you be in charge if I killed you? Jon: No, I wouldn't. Why?  
  
Katy: (pulls out a knife) Hahahahaha! (stabs Jon.)  
  
Katy: Now I just have to kill Thayet, and the royal children. It's all coming to plan. (rubs hands together evilly.)  
  
Later:  
  
Katy: Why can't kill you?  
  
Thayet: I don't wanna die.  
  
Katy: But I killed your husband.  
  
Thayet: Aw, well, I didn't like him anyway.  
  
Katy: But all I want to do I take over Tortall.  
  
(Thayet whispers something in Katy's ear. Katy's eyes widen.)  
  
Katy: I could do that?  
  
Thayet: I am sure you could.  
  
Katy: (skips off to Scanra)  
  
Please Review. I need some inspiration. I think I might meet some Tortallans on the way to Scanra but I can't be sure. If you want to be in this story, review and tell me your name, age, and what you look like. 


	2. Katy and Martina Take over Tortall!

Katy Takes over Tortall - part two! I don't own any of Tamora Pierces Characters, silly. (() I don't own Martina, either. (Sadly. She is gonna be fun to write about - no I wont torture her!) She belongs to Googlepuss. Check out her work. I have read some of it and it is good! Oh, and the Evil Penguins belong to Cytosine. Read her work too!  
  
Chapter 2: Katy and Martina take over Tortall.  
  
Katy: (skips down the hall whistling (see amazing things do happen when I use my insanity. I can't whistle!) When the Saints Come marching in. She is bumping into walls because her eyes are closed.)  
  
Girl-I-don't-know-because-I-havent-introduced-her-in-the-story-yet: (giggles) Ow!  
  
Katy: (giggles) Oops!  
  
Girl-I-don't-know-that-has-the-greatest-hair-because-it-is-waist-length-and- red-brown: (laughs)  
  
Katy: (laughs) ((Note: I am typing one handed right now, because I am eating an icy-pole))  
  
Girl-I-don't-know-who-has-green-eyes-and-is-taller-than-me: Why are we laughing?  
  
Katy: (shrugs) Dunno. Who cares?  
  
Girl-who's-name-I-magically-know-is-Martina: Dunno. (Continues laughing with Katy, who is also laughing, until Katy-the-author sees fit them to stop)  
  
Katy-the-author: You are laughing because - eeeeeeee!  
  
Katy: Why are you eeeeeeee-ing?  
  
Katy-the author: (jumps and points, but then remembers that, since she is the author, the person she is eeeeeeee-ing at cant see her, and neither can Martina or Katy.)  
  
Katy-the-author: (whisper) Neal.  
  
Katy: eeeeeeee!  
  
Martina: eeeeeeee! (Martina, I don't know if you like Neal, and if you don't you'll have to email me about that. You have also got a promotion - You are now second-main-character-number-tooth-character)  
  
Neal: Why are you two eeeeeeee-ing?  
  
Katy-the-author: eeeeeeee!  
  
Neal: Who said that?  
  
Katy-the-author-who-Katy-just-realised-is-Katy's-alternate-personality: (cough) It is I! The all wonderful author!  
  
Neal: Ooooooh! Why did you bring me into this? Last time they tortured us! Please delete me from this!  
  
Katy-the-author: no, I wont because I like you.  
  
Neal: Oh, alright. What is the point of this one fan-fiction though?  
  
Katy-the-author: Oh, well, my normal personality wants to take over Tortall. You know she killed the king?  
  
Neal: Cool!  
  
Katy-the author: You say.cool?  
  
Neal: Not really. It is just something I picked up from other peoples fan- fictions. Now will you get back on topic?  
  
Katy-the-author: Ok!  
  
Martina: Oh my god it's Neal!  
  
Katy: (runs and hugs Neal)  
  
Martina: (runs and hugs Neal)  
  
Katy-the-author: (becomes un-disembodied) (runs and hugs Neal)  
  
Neal: (sighs) I thought you said I wasn't gonna be tortured?  
  
Katy-the-author: Well, if I want to hug you I can. Ok you two. Back off. (Becomes disembodied)  
  
Katy: Anyway, Martina, I am gonna take over Tortall. Wanna help?  
  
Marina: Yeah! Can I kill Jon?  
  
Katy: Sorry, I have already taken care of him. You can kill King Maggur, though!  
  
Martina: Ok!  
  
Neal: Can I help?  
  
Katy: Yep. Then, when we are done, you can be the-king-that-is-the-queen Kings Champion.  
  
Neal: Ok!  
  
Katy, Neal and Martina skip off to Scanra.  
  
When they get there:  
  
Katy, to King Maggur: Do you mind if Martina kills you?  
  
King Maggur: Nope.  
  
Martina: (steals Neals (hey it rhymes!) belt-knife) Hehehehehe! (Stabs Maggur)  
  
Katy: You Tortallans are silly. (She says to Neal) Why didn't you think of that?  
  
Neal: Actually, I did. Only it is considered treason.  
  
Katy: You and Kel didn't seem to care when you went over to Scanra last year.  
  
Neal: (whispers) Don't tell anybody this, but Kel has a mental problem. The Evil Penguins stole some of her sanity a couple of years ago.  
  
Katy-the-author, Martina, Katy, and Neal all nodded.  
  
Neal: Katy-the-author, are you nodding?  
  
Katy-the-author: (nods)  
  
Neal: Katy-the-author?  
  
Katy-the-author: What? Oh, yes!  
  
The end of this chapter: Well, I hope you all liked this. I got a bit pointless, as I went along, but. Anyway, if you want to be in the story review and tell me your name, age, looks and personality. Also tell me what characters from TP's books you would like me to kill, bring back from the dead, turn insane, characters from other books you would like to see in here, whatever. Hope y'all liked. 


	3. ooooooooh! another character

Katy Takes Over Tortall Chapter Three. The disclaimer's on the other pages.  
  
(Katy has been deleted. Katy-the-author is now Katy)  
  
Katy: (runs around swing off the tree's singing 'Singin' in the Rain')  
  
Neal: (Whispers) What is she doing?  
  
Martina: Singing in the rain. It is raining, incase you haven't noticed.  
  
Neal: And whose voice is that?  
  
Martina: Dunno.  
  
A girl with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes runs out, and starts singin' in the rain with Katy.  
  
Katy: Hiya Aerin!  
  
Aerin: Hiya, Katy!  
  
Katy: Wanna help take over Tortall?  
  
Aerin: Yeah!  
  
Katy: OK!!!!!  
  
Katy and Aerin ran over to Neal and Martina.  
  
Martina: Where're we headed?  
  
Katy: The cemetery.  
  
Neal: Why? Don't you know it's bad luck?  
  
Katy: You'll see.  
  
Martina: heheheheheheheh!!  
  
Aerin: ooh!  
  
Neal: (realizing what they meant to do) It's been done. And Alanna'll kill you.  
  
Katy: Yeah, but I have a keyboard in front of me, so she isn't too safe.  
  
Neal: (rolls eyes)  
  
-LATER-  
  
Katy: Now kiss and make up.  
  
Alanna reaches for her sword.  
  
Katy: Now!  
  
Roger: Shan't. Katy: Don't use that fancy talk with me! Do it now.  
  
Alanna and Roger take a pixel of an inch step towards each other.  
  
Katy: That's it. If you don't kiss and make up I'll put horse poop in your hair, then honey then.dramatic music please (dramatic music plays) bubblegum.  
  
Alanna: (screams)  
  
Roger: Noo! No, please don't.  
  
Alanna and Roger kiss  
  
Roger: Sorry al. Can I call you that? Al?  
  
Alanna: no. Sorry Roger.  
  
Katy, Martina, Aerin and Neal: aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I just knew you all wanted that chapter, so I am posting it now. I will post the next ASAP. ( 


	4. Wohoo! A holiday!

Chapter Four OMG, aren't you guys proud of me? We have two new characters I this chapter. Tonitrus and Scorpion. Can we please make them feel welcome? (everyone claps) Scorpion pulls out a sword. Unfortunately, my computer is stupid and I wont let me read any of Tonitruses work, so you'll just have to read it for your self :P. Martina. I am sorry. I just can't bring Alanna to do it. She'll just have to stay sane. Her and Roger are going off on some trip to the Yamani Islands to kill someone. Typical. Thank you everybody for your reviews. Scorpion shoves the sword through Katy's stomach, yelling, 'That's enough of your crap! Get on with the story!' Katy doubles over.  
  
'Can we get Neal up here please?'  
  
Neal finishes healing Katy and the curtains open:  
  
Neal: Ok where are we going now?  
  
Martina: Emelan.  
  
Katy: You found the linking book!  
  
Martina: Yep. Ok lets go to Emelan! (opens the book, and it takes us to Emelan. Katy, Neal, Martina, Tonitrus and Scorpion and Aerin land on hard, dusty Emelan ground. They walk over to the guards)  
  
Neal: Can we come in?  
  
Guard One: Names?  
  
Tonitrus: I'm Tonitrus, that's Neal - Nealan of Queenscove, Martina, Aerin, Scorpion and Katy. (he points to each person in turn)  
  
Guard Two: I am sorry, we can't let Katy in.  
  
Aerin: Why?  
  
Guard One: Because she wants to kill Pasco Acalon. We have strict orders against letting her in.  
  
(Katy looks sheepishly around the, um, area)  
  
Aerin: (whispers something in Scorpions ear)  
  
Scorpion: Die, die! (Scorpion shoves her sword through the guard's stomachs, and decides to do a Dihanaur and chop off their heads.)  
  
Scorpion: OK, lets go put these somewhere.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Ack! I can't think of anything to say in this. Aerin: I am so sorry you didn't get to say as much. I honestly almost forgot you! Sorry! I don't think this chapter was very funny, just violent, but oh well. I'm not feeling very funny today. Please review. Please. I am dying of boredom, but guess what. I have two fics I need to type up and one I need to write. So look out for them. I finally got a copy of Alice in Wonderland, so Alanna in Wonderland should be up soon and I have written two more: Kelpunzel and Tobe and the Beanstalk. Not: Both of those got way off topic. I had so much fun.  
  
Au Revoir ~ Katy 


	5. A NOTE!

Note: Sorry there hasn't been many updates for awhile, I'll try and get a new chapter up while I'm still on holidays, but I can't make any promises. 


End file.
